juniperleefandomcom-20200214-history
Party Monsters
Party Monsters is the twenty-seventh episode of the show and the last episode of the second season. Summary It's Jasmine's birthday and she dislikes having another surprise party with the whole family; especially with her sisters Rose and Lilly. Recap Jasmine is giving June and Ray Ray a ride home and we see that it is a dragon giving them a lift home because her motorcycle was vaporized by a mucus goblin agitated by Ray Ray. The dragon then mentions that it's the least he could do for Jasmine's birthday, and both June and Ray Ray wonder why she hasn't told them it's her birthday yet but she reveals in turn that she is trying to not make a big deal of it. The kids stammer a bit at their front door when it is suddenly flung open and she sees that they have prepared a surprise party for her. While the kids are preparing food for the party and during general family gathering mayhem, Ah-mah hides herself to the kitchen to occupy her time with making food long enough to miss the whole party. June convinces her to at least see her sisters Lilly and Rose who were asking for her but she warns that there's no point as they just make her feel old and fat. The moment they see each other, they immediately call her so and Jasmine makes a quick exit to the yard where a few monsters have prepared birthday gifts to her. When they get back to June's room to stash all the gifts away for later, they discover that one of the gifts from earlier has made uncle Eddy, a relative, into a green monster. When they witness that humans can see these types of monsters as well when Roger walks in, sees uncle Eddy and dresses up as a monster too. They start a search for the source of the problem before all of Jasmine's relatives are turned into monsters. As more and more relatives are turned into different monsters, they eventually find the glowing green orb and chase it around the house. At one point, June's younger cousin David is playing and almost falls off the second floor, but June is luckily there to catch him, unfortunately giving up the chase and leaving it for just Jasmine. Finally they almost stop the orb but it catches them by surprise and turns toddler cousin David into a huge monster, who then has a temper tantrum. June and Ah-mah send Ray Ray to distract the rest of the family and both Te Xuan Ze try to calm him down but June only agitates him more by taking away the chaise lounge he was playing with. As Davids cries and smashing are heard in the back yard, the family remains secluded from it all via efforts to get Ah-mah's vacation photos on the tv. When they get the tv set to work, Ah-mah just happens to pass them but upon their request, replies that she already converted the slides to dvd, leaving them back at the starting point. Because Davey lost his chair toy he instead uses June akin to a shaker, leaving enough time for Jasmine to rummage through June's spell-pouch. David throws June far away next door and Jasmine is ready to use a staff on him but he tires himself out by nap-time, without Jasmine even having to do anything for it. The master behind the transformation spell then reveals himself from the bushes: a monster warlock named Gilron who was just trying to make Jasmine happy for her birthday by giving Jasmine company that she prefers, as he had heard her once say that she, "likes monsters better than her family." Jasmine convinces him to change them back, because after all, they are her family. However, seeing Lilly and Rose act up again, she tells the warlock to turn them back. June thinks it's a joke but Ah-mah says she's serious and tries to grab the orb from the warlock and exclaims that she'll do it. Zaps and shocks are heard from the house. Credits clip Jody continues her conversation with uncle Eddy. Characters *Jasmine *Juniper *Ray Ray Lee *Monroe *Michael Lee *Barbara Lee *Gilron the Warlock *Uncle Eddy *Jasmine's sisters Rose and Lily *Other Lee family members Quotes :Jasmine: Do as your Ah-mah says and leave it be. No cakes, no parties, no way, no-how! Got it? :June: I, uh... kinda wish you'd told us a little bit sooner. : (door flinging open): SURPRISE! : Jasmine: I'm gonna sell the both of you to warlocks. ---- :June(pushing her grandma): Ugh! C'mon, aunt Lilly and aunt Rose were asking for you all day! :Jasmine: Oh, no... I can't see my sisters, not today. They make me feel old, and fat. :Lilly and Rose: Jasmii-ine! :(beat) :Lilly(happily): You're so old. :Rose(disappointed): And fat! :Rose: Look at your butt... :Lilly: -Lotta junk in the trunk! :Rose and Lilly: (both laugh at her) :Jasmine: (sighing) Trivia *Goof: Candi Milo is not listed in the credits. *Despite not being family, June's friends also make an appearance. *Strangely, relatives such as Dennis, Michael or Barbara were not found by the transforming orb. *We find out that June like many other younger generation chinese-americans most likely can't speak or even understand chinese yet as Jasmine had to translate what uncle Eddy was saying to them. *Mike Kunkel was nominated for the 2006 Annie Award for Best Character Design in an Animated Television Production featuring designs from this episode and won.The 34th Annie Awards - http://annieawards.org/34th-annie-awardsThe Astonish Factory: Annie Awards - http://theastonishfactory.blogspot.com/2007/02/annie-awards.html *"'Ending Tagline"': "I wasn't... (burps) ...done with that." - "'Monroe"' Gallery ANNIEAWARDhumans1.jpg|Character model sheets from Mike Kunkel's old blog. ANNIEAWARDhumans_2.jpg|Character design notes for Aunt Rose. ANNIEAWARDimage4.jpg|Aunt Rose as a monster. ANNIEAWARDhumans_1.jpg|Character design notes for Cousin David. ANNIEAWARD_monsters2.jpg|Cousin David and uncle Eddy character design models nominated for the Annie Award in character design. ANNIEAWARD_monsters3.jpg|Character design notes for cousin David as a monster. ANNIEAWARDimage2.jpg|Gilron "Evil" design. ANNIEAWARD_monsters.jpg References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Lee Family Member